


Toeses aren't roses

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny can get away with the Hot Girl dance., Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Prompt: Day Four, Teen Wolf Spring Fling, Trufax, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny can get away with the Hot Girl dance. I look stupid if I just stand there and sway." Stiles sulked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeses aren't roses

"Danny can get away with the Hot Girl dance. I look stupid if I just stand there and sway." Stiles sulked.

"I don't know why you picked me for help," Scott said. "It's not like dancing comes included with the werewolf package."

"I bet Peter's having a ball," Stiles said darkly, slotting his arms around Scott's waist. "This is all his fault."

Scott didn't ask why. Alpha pack? Peter's fault. Fairies? Peter's fault. Global warming? _Peter's fault_.

"So, do I lead because I'm the werewolf, or you because you're taller?"

"Just don't trip," Stiles said, moving them to the left.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/33485.html) | [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/380636.html) ]
> 
>  **ETA 05/27/13** : KiraOHara informed me that [TW-Drabble](http://tw-drabble.livejournal.com) does exist over at LJ! =)  
>  ~~Anyone interested in a Teen Wolf drabble community? (Why does it not already exist whyyy)  
>  If anyone would be willing to be co-mod it, please contact me via comment/PM here or at [Dreamwidth](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/)/[LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/).~~


End file.
